


Where Am I?

by ClarenceJ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceJ/pseuds/ClarenceJ
Summary: Short oneshotThe reader loses their memory and has to deal with the repercussions of that.





	Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> I felt like writing this one for the first time! Please feel free to leave kudos and enjoy reading! (P.s. I also have other works that you should check out!)  
> Thanks!

            “Y/N?” a voice gently speaks to you. A hand strokes your face gently as another one cards through your hair. Your head aches all the way along the side and spreads to your neck. _‘Leave me alone, I just want to sleep’_ you think with irritation.

            “Come on sweetheart. Please wake up for us,” another voice pleads. Your slowly start to open your eyes and the sun blinds you. You squint and turn your head side to side causing it to blaze with pain. As your eyes adjust, you see a circle of men with big beards surrounding you and hovering over you. You sit up off of someone’s lap and give a long whimper as the world spins and swirls around you. _‘Why am I in the woods?’_

            “Hush dear, take it easy Y/N. You hit your head hard,” a man with a white beard tells you. _‘Where am I? Who are you? I don’t understand. I don’t understand’_ your head screams over and over. Panic rises in your chest and it must show on your face.

            “Let me go, LET ME GO!” you shout as you to try to shuffle away, but large hands hold you firm and your heart rate skyrockets with fear. You scream out and the hands let you go, and you take advantage of the freedom by shooting up and trying to run off. Try is the keyword. You stumble and fall on your hands and knees whimpering before gentle hands stroke your hair causing you to whirl around see a young man with dark brown hair and a pinched expression crouching, holding his hands out to reach you. You scramble to your feet before a wave of dizziness passes over you and makes the world go black.

 

              Kili has to dive in order to reach you in time and wrap his arms around you to make sure you don’t hurt yourself more. “Oin!” he cries. There was no way that you would be alright with another hit to your head that hard.

             “They're the same as when I first examined them Kili,” he tells the young dwarf gently. “I can’t tell you any more until they wake up.” He pats Kili on the shoulder before walking back over to the others in camp. They are giving Kili his space, as well as yours, in case you wake up again in a panic.

             “They didn’t recognize us,” he says in a dejected voice as he tucks you into your bedroll. “Didn’t you see their face?” he asks the rest of the company. “They were so afraid of us.” They look at your unconscious form with concern as they think back to a few moments ago.

             “Kee,” Fili starts out gently, “they could be confused, but they'll likely be fine when they wake again. They will be alright.” He hugs his brother fiercely and then puts their foreheads together in a sign of strength. Kili just hopes that you remember what you had together.

 

              The next time you wake up, nothing hurts as badly and the world isn’t as fuzzy, but you feel a light pressure on your right hand. You turn your head to find the same brown-haired man. You try to take your hand from his grasp and he snaps awake to look at your frightened face.

              “Y/N!” he cries in relief as he moves to hug you, but you move away from him with wide eyes.

              “Who are you?” you ask in the loudest voice you can muster, which is still too soft. The man looks at you with sad eyes and then shakes his head before he answers your question.

              “My name is Kili-,” he gets cut off by another man with blonde hair.

              “And mine is Fili,” he says with a hand on his chest. He sits down next to who you now know as Kili and looks at you curiously. You shuffle under his gaze before he scoots a little closer to you and you look at him cautiously. “Y/N?” he asks softly. You look up at him and he points over to a short man with honey curls, a button-up vest, and big feet. “Do you know who that is?” You look at him and open your mouth, but when you can’t put a name to the face, you become frustrated and clench your jaw giving a distressed noise. You give a heavy sigh before shaking your head and putting it in your hands, sliding your hands through your hair, tugging roughly on the strands.

              “Hey, hey, hey it’s alright. It’s alright if you don’t. It’s perfectly fine to not know,” Fili says quickly as he puts his hands over yours to unravel your fingers from your locks. You breathe heavily as you look at the short man again and feel his face floating in your mind, but his name won’t come to you no matter how hard you try. You look at the rest of the men in the clearing and nothing comes up in your brain. You know that you should know, but the names and faces aren’t coming up or even the slightest idea of a memory.  

              “I’m sorry,” you apologize over and over. “I’m sorry I can’t remember his name, I can’t remember yours, I don’t know where I am,” you ramble on and notice that they give each other a look. You can’t place the meaning of it, but you know it’s not a good one.

              “We’ll have to introduce you to everyone then,” Kili says with a soft smile. “Can you stand up or are you still too dizzy?” You shake your head no before standing slowly. “This here is Thorin, who is the leader of the company before you and also our uncle.” You offer the intimidating dwarf a small smile and he nods his head at you and returns your smile. It makes you feel remotely better when the rest of the dwarves do the same.

               “So how long have I been traveling with you?” you ask tentatively over dinner. The dwarf with the funny hat, Bofur, smiles at you sweetly.

               “We’re going on a quest to slay a dragon beneath a mountain and you decided to join us! It’s been about five months now.” You gape at him and he laughs at your expression. Five months! You knew these people for five months and you have forgotten everything that has happened since then? This makes you sadder than when you couldn’t remember Bilbo’s name, but you try not to cry. Dinner passes quickly and soon it’s time to turn down for the night, but you still sit with Kili at the fire. A feeling suddenly travels up your spine and you instinctively look towards Kili.

               “Was there something between us?” you ask breathlessly and you see hope flash in his eyes before he smothers it and moves a little closer to you.

               “Why do you ask, Y/N? Is there anything coming back?” he asks quietly.

               “Um. . . There are these ghost touches. I feel a hand on my shoulder for a second or on my waist. I look at you whenever something happens, but I don’t know why. I think that there was something between us,” you mutter and he takes your hands in his.

               “We were, but you don’t remember and that is alright.” He looks sad, but that the last way you want him to look.

               “How did I lose my memory?” you ask him and his frown becomes larger.

               “We were trying to get away from goblins and you fell hard against a rock. I picked you up and kept going, but we weren’t sure about your memory or if you were even going to wake up until you woke up again the second time. There was the first time when we thought the worst, but we had to wait to know for sure.” He gives a big sigh. “Gandalf says that memory is a tricky thing and that the memories may come back in time and if they do not, then you will make new memories.” You nod before squeezing his warm hand. You stand up to walk back to your bed when a cold gust passes through you and suddenly all you want to do is kiss him.

                “Kiss me,” you say hurriedly. He looks at you with confusion, but you pull him to stand and surge forward to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss where his beard scratches the soft skin of your face, but you don’t mind one bit. The cold of the invisible wind seeps into your bones and flows up your spine to your head. It feels like the knowledge is seeping through the dam in your memory, so you fully relax into the kiss and with a high-pitched gasp the dam breaks and everything floods back. Your grip his shoulders as tightly as you can. You remember how your lungs burned with exertion when you were running away, how your heart jumped into your throat as you fell towards the rocks, and the blunt agony as your head hit and then there was nothing. You open your eyes to see Kili looking at you with deep concern.

                “What happened Y/N? What is?” he grasped at your face as you breathed heavily.

                “Kili,” who gasp breathily, and you see the connection in his eyes before he surges forward to pick you up and spin you around. You laugh merrily as he kisses your neck with little pecks and then languidly kisses you.

                “That’s the most relief I’ve felt in a very long time,” he sighs with a grin. “I love you.”

                 You look at him with adoration before resting your forehead on his. “And I love you.” Everything is finally back to how it should be.


End file.
